


Not Too Fast

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Neville100's prompt #337: Not So Fast. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn. </p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not Too Fast

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt #337: Not So Fast. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Not Too Fast

~

Dinner was delicious, and pudding was chocolate cake, Neville’s favourite.

Afterward, as they chatted by candlelight, Neville watched Draco’s lips, wondering what they’d feel like on his skin. He was smitten. 

But it was too soon. It was only their first date, and Draco was a traditional wizard, so, regretfully, Neville stood to leave. “Thanks for a lovely evening.”

Smiling, Draco rose, too, leaning in. “Not so fast,” he whispered. 

The kiss was better than the cake. Afterwards, Draco smiled. “Stay for breakfast.” 

Neville licked his lips. “Are you sure?” 

Taking his hand, Draco led him to bed. “Most definitely.” 

~


End file.
